


The Perverse Pilgrimage Of Tali'Zorah

by SlutWriter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Big black cock, Cum drinking, Degradation, Drug Use, F/M, F/M+++, Gangbang, Raceplay - Quarian/Black, Raceplay - White/Black, Verbal Abuse, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: During a party on the Citadel, the female crew of the Normandy are discussing their past sexual encounters. Unexpectedly, Tali'Zorah has a few stories...





	The Perverse Pilgrimage Of Tali'Zorah

**Author's Note:**

> Big Fucking Disclaimer: This story is not an attempt to add something nuanced and thoughtful to the Mass Effect fandom but rather a taboo, extreme stroke fic meant to aid in masturbation, which happens to carry the trappings of the Mass Effect universe. It is unbelievably lewd and without redeeming social value. Make sure you understand this and temper your expectations accordingly before reading any further.

“-but before the night was over, I fucked all three of them!” Jack finished, her voice crowing loud enough to be heard over the music in Anderson’s presidium apartment. She’d just concluded a rather graphic retelling of her sexual exploits as a galactic vagabond. Predictably, her adventures had been as colorful and varied as her full-body tattoo work.  
  
Samantha Traynor tittered with nervous laughter. “Who would have thought that being in a cult was so… um… exciting!” she offered, hands folded over her lap. It was obvious that she was slightly scandalized by the “Psychotic Biotic’s” attention to detail.  
  
“I’d ask you to tell a good sex story,” Jack addressed the group, glancing around at the gaggle of women who had been listening, a group that included specialist Traynor, the unshackled artificial intelligence EDI (now inhabiting the absurdly proportioned cybernetic body of Dr. Eva Khare), and a rather drunk Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. “But you look like a bunch of lightweights. Someone should call Samara over here, I bet she’s got some real  _raunchy_  ones.”  
  
“W-well, it’s not that I don’t have good stories-” Traynor offered, but she was cut off at by Jack at once.  
  
“About what? Your vibrating toothbrush?”  
  
“I have only recently acquired this body,” EDI offered, her legs crossed. “I have not had a chance to experience any noteworthy sexual intercourse.”  
  
“I’ll say ‘ouch’ for Joker.” Jack sighed, shrugging and leaning back in her chair, “I guess we’re shit out of luck then. This is like the world’s worst slumber party. Maybe if we just get Traynor really hammered-”  
  
“*I* have a good story,” came Tali’Zorah’s uneven, drunken voice. The cadence of her words was slower, with some unnatural pauses - the result of imbibing a good amount of Turian brandy via the ‘intake port’ in her mask filter.    
  
Jack burst out laughing. “You?! Tali, you’re the last person I would go to for sex stories, no offense. You’ve spent your life in a germ-resistant environment suit.” The side-shaved woman gestured toward Tali’s apparel, which included a feature-obscuring mask, as if to emphasize the point.  
  
“I also am skeptical,” EDI added. “Analysis of shipboard logs shows that Tali’Zorah has not engaged in fraternization.”  
  
Tali’Zorah only waved a three-fingered hand drunkenly, crossing one leg over her thigh and leaning back. She really was three sheets to the wind. “Oh, be quiet, you _bosh’tet_. A quarian can get a bit crazy when she’s on her pilgrimage. But I guess you don’t want to hear it…”  
  
“No, tell it!” Jack prompted, leaning forward on her chair, and soon, EDI and Traynor joined in the refrain.  
  
“Well,” Tali said, pouring herself some more brandy and attaching a new intake device (straw). “I’m feeling a bit… weird, but I’ll tell it as best I can.”  
  
And so she did.   
  
\---  
  
Tali’Zorah nar Rayya had been on Earth for close to a month, and in that time, she’d been able to confirm a lot of the flotilla-borne rumors she’d heard about the seat of the home planet of the humans. It was noisy. It was messy. And  _keelah_ , was it ever crowded. This last detail had caused her no end of unforeseen trouble. Tired of prejudiced dockmasters leaving her unable to land after seeing her registration, Tali left the quarian ship  _Honorata_  and earned her passage on the Alliance-registered tramp freighter  _Benjamin Goodson_  by performing maintenance. The understaffed colonies and tech outposts along the freighter’s route had been happy to have a Quarian around, much as they might clutch their credit chits tighter. But Earth… well, Earth was a different story.  
  
She’d made landfall with a handful of credits and a two-week supply of filters and dextro food, confident that she could parlay her prodigious tech and hacking skills into additional resources as needed. Tali knew only one person on earth - her fellow freighter stowaway Kevin, a young human who she’d befriended during the long, boring hours aboard the Goodson. They had a lot in common; both young adults, both just off on their first great adventure, both with little to their names except a nose for trouble. Kevin was the nicest human that Tali had met, more curious than standoffish. When he asked about her home planet, her species, and the Migrant Fleet, it was with an earnest inquisitiveness that made her feel at ease, and because humans and quarians shared common themes in their sexual dimorphism, it seemed to Tali that there was a flirtatious attraction between them as well.  
  
What she’d hoped to be an exciting cultural adventure turned into a slog. Earth’s overcrowding affected her plans in a dozen different ways, first and foremost the lack of any gainful jobs. Any tech or hacking task had at least five unemployed humans already lined up for it, and even if Tali’s skills were far superior, the backlash against an alien showing up on earth to take “human jobs” seemed ready to burst into acrimony and violence at any moment. After more than a week on the ground, Tali hadn’t managed to find any work. Kevin, who was human, didn’t fare much better, eking out his daily bread as a messenger and off-the-books dock laborer near the space elevator. They stayed in a rat-infested shelter, and could barely afford that.  
  
“Earth is nothing like Ilium,” Tali lamented one evening, and  _keelah_ , wasn’t that the truth. It was rapidly becoming clear that to make enough to book passage off-world, she was going to have to do things that others weren’t willing to do. Shady things. She broached this subject to Kevin, specifically, the possibility of working with the smuggling organizations in the area. The local criminal gang, known as MDK, had already been through the shelter twice, recruiting couriers. “I can do a lot better than that,” Tali proposed to Kevin. “Their networked omni-tool functions are at least ten years old! I could improve-”  
  
Kevin shook his head. “You don’t want to get involved with those guys,” he warned. He’d seen some of the MDK foot soldiers around - hulking, ebon-skinned men with pistols tucked into their belts. They smuggled not just conventional cargo but drugs and weapons as well, and if the number of lewdly-dressed callgirls around the shelter was any indication, a lot of prostitution.  
  
“Promise me you won’t go near them,” Kevin asked, looking at Tali with intense worry. Because of her mask, he couldn’t see the expression on her face, and imagined it was one of reluctant gratitude, thankfulness for the care and caution he was taking on his behalf. He was wrong, however. Even as Tali nodded and gave her promise, her face was actually etched with determination and defiance. Quarians, nomadic and disenfranchised as they were, were used to working outside the bounds of the law. No 18-year-old human, lovestruck or not, was going to tell her otherwise.  
  
The next morning, they rose and shared a brief greeting before going their separate ways, Kevin to the docks, Tali to her continuing search for a source of credits. “I’ll catch up with you after work,” was his last statement before heading out the door, a thin young man, a boy really, blonde and blue-eyed, silhouetted against the brightness of the daytime city in his worn denim and a T-shirt. Tali bid him good luck, then immediately made her way to the darker alleys of the inner city, knowing that she would only have to walk for a short time in these humid, trash-littered confines before being spotted by an MDK member.  
  
It took fourteen minutes - fourteen minutes spent winding through increasingly less affluent slums - according to her omni-tool. Tali arrived where drugs were done out in the open, where human prostitutes hung on corners next to their body-armored pimps.   
  
“You look like you’re in the wrong part of town, alien,” rumbled a voice. He was a tall man, unabashedly bald and dark-skinned. The oppressive summer weather had reduced him to wearing only an undershirt and shorts, the latter of which hung low on his hips with a pistol in the waistband. Massively muscled and broad shouldered, he towered over Tali’Zorah.   
  
“That depends,” she replied, fearlessly. “I’m here to make some money. And something tells me you know exactly how someone like me might do that.”      
  
\---  
  
When Kevin “caught up with Tali” after work, it was ten hours later, and what he saw changed things between them forever. In fact, it was the last time they were ever together. Looking about the city depths and unable to find her, he began to ask around. It was three blocks until he heard rumor of “the MDK’s new whore”, two blocks until he heard noises that alarmed him. Then one block to the scene of the commotion.  
  
Tali was bent over the edge of a waste bin, her upper body and mask pressed down amidst the refuse, while a huge, hulking black man thrust his enormous cock into her asshole. The man was a giant, a foot taller than Kevin at the least, and heavily muscled. His pants were around his ankles, and as he thrust, his buttocks clenched like polished obsidian stones. The coital impacts were audible even from a distance; syrupy, wet sounds of penetration and friction. The penis in Tali’s tight shithole appeared to be the size of a healthy adult male’s arm. A foot of glistening, sex-soaked black meat flashed in the humid air with each withdrawal and thrust, and even that prodigious display seemed to only hint at the size. These gang members were on another level entirely than Kevin when it came to such things. The shy 18-year-old felt his four inch penis harden involuntarily as a deep blush of embarrassment came to his face.  
  
Tali’s suit was in disarray, “buckles askew”, as she had once confided in him, and the undercarriage had obviously been torn open to expose her round quarian bubble-butt, leaving most of the legs intact in such a way that they resembled a pair of torn thigh-high stockings. Where fabric met flesh at mid-thigh, used condoms had been tucked in large numbers, forming a sort of grotesque garter - the teen boy observed with a rapidly-turning stomach that many of the condoms were overloaded with semen to the point of looking like lumpy balloons. Ropes and deposits of sperm coated Tali’s suit in irregular patches, evidence of a long, thorough sexual ordeal the details of which Kevin didn’t want to contemplate. God, how much had they fucked her? Was his sweet, smart Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, the girl he’d travelled with these past weeks, really such a slut?  
  
“Oh,  _keelah_  it’s huge! Pound my ass, niggard-human!” Tali cried out, as if in answer to this unspoken question. “I love dark-cock!”  
  
“That’s ‘black cock’, you dumb alien bitch!” growled her partner, shoving her mask deeper into the waste bin while he continued to thrust into her ass, burying untold inches of meat to the limit in her bowels. One of his muscled arms reared back and gave her a slap on the buttocks, the resulting jiggle emphasizing just how big and thick her ass really was. Certainly, it was her finest externally-viewable feature, with her form-fitting suit leaving little of the contours to the imagination. During their travels, Kevin had taken every chance he could to catch a glimpse of Tali’s well-toned posterior, and was now getting a more up-close-and-personal look than he’d ever dreamed. Her butt-globes ricocheted outward and clapped back down hypnotically with each impact of the black man’s pelvis, the flesh rippling all the way down to her thighs, jostling the hanging condoms tucked into her desecrated suit leggings.  
  
Kevin stood motionless in the alley as the wet, vital sounds of penetration echoed in his burning ears. Unable to think of what to say or what to do, he was scared to watch but unable to look away.  _Slllch! Glllch! Sllrrrp!_ Tali’s wet cunt sounded like a washing machine, the purplish-toned skin of her inner thighs absolutely soaked with lubrication and sperm, with more burbling and farting out of her twat with each driving thrust. It was obvious she was totally stuffed full of cum, this black man wasn’t the first to have fucked her that day or even the fifth. A cursory glance of the alley confirmed this hypothesis - in the periphery, next to the fucking, there were heavyset gang members taking their ease. High on hallex and red sand, probably drunk as well, dozens of them were leaning in alcoves, resting on piles of salvage, or simply waiting their turns in a sort of loose line that trailed back into the darkness. They all possessed a similar countenance and skin tone that Kevin, despite his earlier claims of being non-prejudicial, found alarming. One of the brutes had produced his flaccid organ and was taking a long, heavy piss against the alley wall, and the cock in his hand looked like a man-eating python that had been dipped in chocolate. Again, Kevin was reminded of his own less-than-impressive four inches as he watched the black giant piss with foul copiousness not four feet from where Tali was bent over the waste-bin.  
  
“Nnngh! Fuck! Gonna fill you up, bitch!” came the guttural growl. The black man buried his cock to the base in Tali’s asshole, his ass clenching powerfully. His hanging ballsack lay against Tali’s soaked pussy and twitched with obvious throes of expulsion as he emptied himself into the petite quarian. Kevin could hear the dick spraying deep into her cum-soaked bowels, adding another quart of scalding black semen to the ocean already boiling there.   
  
“ _K-keelah_! It feels so good!” Tali cried out, her distinctive voice rising up through the alley even though her head and upper body was being squashed into an industrial rubbish bin. “Cum up my ass, you  _bosh’tet_! Just like all your niggly-human friends!” The pair continued with their animalistic noises of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity to the onlooking white teen, and when the black man finally pulled out, his spurting pisshole was still pumping ropes of goo all over Tali’s perfectly-formed ass, painting one cheek and then the other as he fisted his cock, milking the last of his issue.  
  
The dextro amino-acid snacks he’d brought as a gift fell from his hand and clattered to the ground.  
  
“T-Tali?” Kevin finally managed to stutter.   
  
“O-oh… Kevin!” she moaned back, looking over her shoulder. With the MDK member now standing to the side, shaking the last few drops of semen from the end of his horse cock, Tali’s well-fucked pussy and ass were on full display. A huge, sloppy creampie queefed noisily out of her leaking twat just seconds after she said her erstwhile friend’s name, slopping onto the littered pavement of the alley. Kevin’s mind further reeled at the sheer amount and uneven, lumpy thickness of the cum as she continued a greeting that under the circumstances seemed utterly crazy. “I didn’t expect you to be here!”  
  
“Tali!” Kevin cried, his face screwing up into whiny petulence. He was, after all, only eighteen years old, and the war-torn galaxy with it’s displacement of families had created some very  _young,_ idealist eighteen year-olds. “You… you… this is how you’re making credits to get off-world?”  
  
“I know it’s a bit… risque,” Tali admitted, perhaps blushing underneath her cum-splattered mask and hood. Who could tell? This seemed to be a preface to some manner of justification, but Kevin cut her off at once.  
  
“A ‘bit risque’?! You’re getting fucked by a bunch of niggers!” The assembled MDK drug-runners laughed at his use of the antiquated racial slur, the word having become something of a novelty in the 22nd century. The discovery of life beyond the stars had necessarily put a damper on many racial tensions, with most people seeing themselves foremost as a member of the human race. People had shifted their xenophobia to the aggressive Turians and the myriad strange species of the new frontier. Still, the word was not unknown. Like the krogan, humans had maintained some of the old tribal lineage, so to speak, and the associated hatred and habits.  
  
“‘Niggers’... is that the word? What have I been saying?” Tali asked, her voice uncertain and a bit embarrassed. She placed a three-fingered hand against the underside of her mask, as if thinking.  
  
“Niggards... nigglies… I don’t think your dumb ass has gotten it right once,” someone commented.  
  
Kevin’s blue eyes were wide with disbelief at what seemed to be Tali’s blase attitude toward her defilement. Was this really the sweet, mischievous quarian girl he’d met aboard the  _Benjamin Goodson_? “It doesn’t matter what you’ve been  _saying_ ,” he went on, slowly gathering an audience of muscled, body-armored MDK gang members. “It’s what you’re  _doing_! I told you I could find some supplies, and we’d make enough money to get off-world together, and head to Ilium… and now you’re… you’re…” His voice trailed off, tears welling in his eyes, unable to speak.  
  
“Looks like this young-ass kid had a little crush on our new alien bitch!” one of the MDK members crowed, and there was general laughter. The men began to encircle Tali as well, seeming almost to protect her like a piece of property. They reached out with their hands to smack her cum-coated ass, sending droplets flying and setting her generous butt-globes a-jiggling.  
  
“K-Kevin!” Tali asked, seeming a bit embarrassed now. “Were you… interested in me that way?” A hulking MDK member unzipped next to her bent-over frame, his penis flopping down and swinging to his knees like a dead thresher maw. Pre-cum dripped from the tip, his shining, low-hanging black balls seeming as large as ostrich eggs. Kevin’s modest endowment shriveled even further in his work pants. He’d agonized over how to confess his feelings, and needless to say, having a heart-to-heart with Tali while she was in the middle of being gangbanged by a bunch of thugs hadn’t been high on his list of ideal scenarios.  
  
“I… I…”   
  
Kevin continued to stammer, feeling pathetic, and one of the black men gestured toward the boy, nodding to Tali. “Ain’t no need for all this acrimony. Why don’t you let him fuck your ass too?” he suggested, voice rumbling with bass. “In MDK we share the love. Increase the peace, that’s our motto.” The other men laughed again, making it obvious they were toying with the pair, and in his increasingly overwhelmed state, Kevin was powerless to stop the momentum of events. Not that he could have done much in any case. He was 5’9, 160, and the black men surrounding Tali were twice his size. He stood like a quivering statue as the semen-soaked quarian was pulled from her station at the waste bin and led over to him, stopping at a distance of about three feet. It was close enough to detect the scent of pungent cum wafting off of Tali’s suit. It wasn’t just her torn suit legs that had used condoms tucked into them - they were hanging on her shoulders, too. A small tilt of Tali’s head was all it took to send one splattering to the floor.  
  
“I said I might get an infection - so the they promised to use these uh... ‘elasto-polymer germ barriers’,” she explained. “Did I say that right? Sorry, They gave me some Hallex. I’m a little… off right now.” Tali’s voice had taken on a drunkard’s warble, and she was stumbling over her words a bit more than usual.  
  
“ _Germ barriers?_!” Kevin cried incredulously. “Is that what they told you?” Any further racially-charged comments were cut off as one of the larger MDK bodyguards placed his hands under Tali’s thighs and hoisted her up, spreading her legs and pulling her knees to her shoulders, giving Kevin an unadulterated view of her pussy. Normally the love-struck young man would have been overjoyed to catch such a glimpse, but the huge black cock hanging just below it and behind her, knee-length and throbbing, gave the view a rather sinister tone.  
  
“You can do it to me, too, if you want,” Tali offered, and then reached her hands down to her crotch to spread her holes, displaying herself. Her three-fingered hands with their agile spade-claw digits were ideal for this purpose, and the spread herself lewdly and wide, her asshole and pussy gaping. With one flex of her strong internal muscles, Tali shuddered and a lewd ‘splurt!’ echoed from her body, the sound of two huge creampies being evacuated from orifices. Twin waterfalls of lumpy semen poured onto the ground.  _“Keelah_ , it’s so thick it even feels good on the way out!” she moaned. Cute and compact as she was, the giant behind her continued to hold her up effortlessly. “And doesn’t it smell strong? At first I stopped it with my olfactory filters, but I’ve come to really enjoy it!  
  
Kevin could see all the way to Tali’s cervix and womb. Humans, Asari and Quarians all having belly-buttons (or so he’d heard), it stood to reason that much of their reproductive equipment would be similar, and the cock-blasted flesh cavern he was staring at seemed to bear that out. The tight knot of flesh had been pounded open by the untold furlongs of black donkey dick she’d been fucking, and Kevin could see her womb and oviducts, the flesh sack of her reproductive chamber bloated and swimming halfway-full with sperm. With each twitch of her abdominal muscles, a fresh gout of wad would pour from her womb’s pulsating mouth. Tali’Zorah nar Rayya was nothing more than a fucked-out slut for black cock!  
  
“You’re not jealous, are you?” Tali asked, still sounding tipsy. “It’s just… business. Here, go ahead - you can fuck me as well. Really, I never would have agreed to this if human genitals weren’t so huge. Quarians are tiny by comparison, really.” She pointed to Kevin’s pants. “Now, let’s see that big monster niggard-cock!” Her drunken voice, in combination with her accent, gave the statement a naive earnestness that Tali hadn’t intended.  
  
While several of the MDK members fell over laughing, Kevin tried to object. “Tali, I’m not-” he began, but before he could say much she had hoisted herself out of her carrier’s grasp to drop to her knees before the Caucasian teenager. Show an initiative that was probably the result of all the Hallex and Red Sand she’d ingested, she hooked her thick fingers into the boy’s waistband and hauled down his pants, revealing a short, painfully erect prick jutting pathetically out from his pubis.   
  
“W-what?” Tali exclaimed, clearly surprised. “But… it’s so small!” Kevin’s face was totally red, growing redder, as dozens of black men burst out into further peals of laughter, some of them howling with such sustained force that they had to rest their hands on their knees to take a breather. “Is this normal for humans?” She reached up with her gloved hands to manipulate his shaft, which was painfully erect despite the indignity of the situation. Despite his objections, it seemed Kevin enjoyed the sight of Tali being fucked by black men with huge penises on some shameful level. She looked from the boy’s package to one of the nearby dark-skinned cocks with an uncanny and unintentional sense of comic timing, obviously comparing… if such a thing could really be called a comparison. The five or six massive, glistening, flopping black dicks surrounding Tali were three to four times as long and thick as Kevin’s member.  
  
“Are pale-skinned humans sexually inferior?” she asked, holding the boy’s penis in her hand like a lab specimen that was, by virtue of its inferiority and uselessness, both comic and tragic. “I changed my mind, Kevin… you’re a sweet boy, but… your penis is too small. It’s kind of pathetic, actually.”  
  
Never had the essential truth of a situation been put so succinctly.  
  
“But we can still be friends, if you want,” Tali finished, letting go of Kevin’s penis with distaste, as if shoving away an unwanted portion of food. Rising to her feet and walking back over to a group of heavy-set black men, many of whom were armed, all of whom had their enormous cocks at the ready. The way she moved was itself disgraceful, like a cowed hooker afraid of being beaten by her pimp, she walked accentuating her already impressive hips, ran her fingers over muscled, arched her back and thrust out her ass… in short, she acted like a total whore on the prowl for forbidden cock.   
  
After ‘browsing’ and teasing for a short while, Tali went to the ground and straddled one of the muscled black men, settling her pussy down onto his dick and moaning whorishly as the length disappeared into her puffy quim. Her thick labia formed a perfect seal around the thickness of the cock, and she began to ride with a neophyte’s enthusiasm, craving the sensation of being fucked deep, of having over a foot of heavy cock drilling her insides and scraping out her walls, reshaping her quarian twat as a fucksleeve for the largest, nastiest black dicks. Her thick thighs and bubble butt bounced and clapped as she arched her back and drove her pelvis back and forth, moaning with orgasmic delight, spicing things up with the occasional quarian epithet or human racial malapropism. But whether she called her partners “nigglers” or “dark-cocks”, there was no denying her enjoyment in being defiled, of being fucked by a brutally-endowed male while a dozen others were jacking their cocks in her masked face.  
  
Kevin had been totally forgotten, Tali not even bothering to look back over her shoulder as her partner buried himself balls-deep and held her motionless, his cocktip jammed against the back of her cum-flooded womb. A heavily-inked MDK member produced an omni-tool with tattoo software and poised the buzzing tip on one of Tali’s asscheeks. While she jerked off two black dicks, he began to imprint a large cursive letters on the dome-like protrusions of her asscheeks, one sordid word on each purple-tinted expanse of flesh. “NIGGERS ONLY”, it read, the work VI-controlled work flawless and quickly-done. The sting of the subcutaneous inking seemed to spur Tali onward.   
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum in this gypsy alien cunt!” rumbled her black partner, hilting himself and bucking his hips. The twitch of his huge balls made it clear that he was unloading every drop of his scalding semen directly into Tali’s womb, and she shuddered to orgasm atop him, screaming ‘keelah!’, stroking two of the looming black cocks with limbs of which she seemed to barely have control, so intense was her pleasure.   
  
“Take my load you fuckin’ xeno-twat!” came a second cry, from in front of Tali this time, and from behind her mask she had a perfect view of a huge, leaking black pisshole dilating and disgorging sloppy ropes of wad all over her mask, totally plastering it, the pungent, strong-smelling cum clogging her filter instantly and obscuring her eyesight. Other black men made similar cries as ropes of semen flew onto Tali from all directions, painting her ass, pooling in the indentation of her arched lower back, splattering into her torn and sperm-soaked environment suit.   
  
“ _K-keelah_! I’m cumming so hard, being jerked off on by… by your huge nigger cocks!” Tali cried, lurching forward with a squeal and an obvious orgasm. “Keep fucking me! I… I don’t even want the credits, just… give me all the cum from your balls!” Her moans became more animalistic, and she looked into the eyes of the muscled criminal still buried balls deep in her cunt. He was just finishing up his orgasm. “I don’t care if I get sick,” she hissed in her distinctive accent, the closest Tali had ever come in her life to sounding sultry. “I want to get  _infected_  by dick! By big, sweaty, womb-wrecking nigger dick!” She began to look around at the gathered men, losing herself in a sublime, limitless moment of sluttiness. “All of you! Cum all over me! Clog my filters with your semen, coat my suit in it! Use me as your personal sex toilet!” She was free of the fleet, free of the Rayya, free of the prying eyes of the Admiralty Board and her father. She could do anything she wanted, this energetic young quarian…and all she wanted was to get fucked by big, muscled, bestial, ebon-skinned humans with humongous genitals! Her compartmentalized suit seals were no doubt crumbling under the pressure of so many foreign agents, but Tali didn’t seem to mind. She would deal with the fallout later. Now, with the red sand and Hallex running through her… she only wanted to fuck!  
  
More tattooes were added as the man beneath her pulled out, passing her to the next floorbound MDK member with an erection for Tali to sit on. The “I SUCK NIGGER COCK” on her lower back, just peeking out from where the undestroyed portion of her suit resumed on her upper body, seemed a trifle inaccurate. After all, her face was completely covered in a mask, and the most the men had been able to do was jerk off on the reflective surface, with the occasional spurting cocktip pressed up against her oral filtration port. Despite this barrier the MDK members devised a novel method to introduce their sperm into Tali’s taut belly - they filled a large glass receptacle with their copious loads and placed it before her, adding a “cum-induction tube”. (A straw.) Attaching this to one of the ports in her breathing filter, Tali would be able to chug hot, nasty semen by the mouthful.  
  
The sight was lewd in the extreme - at least two liters of lumpy, sloshing semen in a tank in front of Tali, who was on all fours straddling a muscled black man in the doggy position, his dick in her pussy, another about-to-burst stud sliding his massive prick into her ass. Both pistoned in and out of her as she sucked pure semen from the makeshift spooge cocktail, the impact of balls banging off her body and her ass-clapping co-mingling in the air with the gulping and wet slurping sounds of her cum consumption. The large, open-topped glass container was smeared with goo, colorful used condoms floating in the mess and draped over the sides.  
  
“Ugh… it’s so thick, it’s clogging… nnngh… but it’s so good! Keelah! I love the taste of human cum! I just want to drink more!” Tali moaned a monologue of cum-enthusiasm as she alternated between orgasming, slurping at her straw, and entreating more “dark-cocks” and “nig-gears” to fuck her. They had stopped bothering to correct her, and were more concerned with the taking their turns. Each time the brutal, muscled men blew their loads in her pussy and ass, they emptied the cum-heavy condoms into her feeding container (if they had even bothered to wear any) and made room for the next two MDK gang members or johns. Tali was insistent about one thing, though. Only dark-skinned humans could fuck her, and only if their cocks were over a foot long.    
  
As for Kevin, he pulled up his pants and, in a daze, walked slowly back to the shelter, his dreams dashed. “Fucking quarian nigger-slut,” he muttered, tears in his eyes. Later that night, he would lay in the bunk formerly occupied by Tali and masturbate at length to what he had seen.  
  
Before the afternoon was over, Tali had consumed over four liters of semen and been fucked by at least fifty onyx-complexioned gang members and paying customers who met her criteria. She declined her pimp’s payment, though, saying she’d decided not to leave earth. “I don’t want to go back to the flotilla,” she warbled, covered in semen and high on red sand and Hallex. “I just want to be a nig-bard cumdump!”  
  
“That’s ‘nigger’, you stupid space-twat,” someone corrected.  
  
“Whatever. Let’s just fuck!”   
  
Tali thus abandoned her pilgrimage and became a cum-chugging size-queen xeno-hooker in the slums of earth. Her suit was constantly stained with cum, as hundreds of customers from earth’s overcrowded slums payed credits to jerk off on her mask, into her oral filter, to have her drink their semen. She repaired her attire each day only to have new holes punched in it by dick on a regular basis. She battled through infections and fevers, begging for more cock and even more unsanitary sexual practices the entire time. She was fucked face-down in piles of garbage, in piss-soaked alleys, on cum-soaked mattresses. More tattooes were burned into her flesh, with the block letters “RAPED BY NIGGERS” above her pussy (with an arrow pointing down) perhaps being the classiest. After a year or two, once the cost of dextro-food and antibiotics became too high to justify keeping her around, the MDK group fucked Tali one last time and then threw her away, literally into a dumpster. She was still cumming as they did it.  
  
\---  
  
There was perhaps a good thirty seconds of awkward silence followed the conclusion of Tali’s tale. Traynor was simply staring in open-mouthed horror. For all her processing powers, EDI seemed unable to come up with something to say. Even Jack was too blown away to immediately respond.  
  
“Tali, are you saying you… you… were addicted to black cock?” she eventually asked, awed. “You did drugs and got pimped out on Earth?”  
  
“I detect a discrepancy,” EDI finally commented.  
  
“Yeah!” Jack objected. “I mean, if you stayed on earth and became a hooker… how did you end up on the Citadel?”  
  
Tali only tittered tipsily, waving her three-fingered hand in a gesture of dismissal. “Well, it’s complicated,” she said, slurring her words. “But that’s a story for another day.”


End file.
